I Dream of You
by Anisky
Summary: Based on the TV show. Can you really say you saw NO romantic tension between Morpheus and Amy in "Honey, I'm Dreamin... But Am I?"


Title: I Dream of You

Author: Anisky

Disclaimer: Nothing you see here belongs to me.  Honey I Shrunk the Kids the TV Show, and everything in it belong to Disney. 

Summary: Come on, are you really saying you saw **no** romantic tension between Morpheus and Amy in "Honey, I'm Dreamin… But Am I?" 

Archiving: Just ask me first! HoneyB87@aol.com 

"Oh god, my parents are going to kill me!" screeched Amy as she looked at her watch.  "It's almost 12:30!"

"Oh, loosen up," Jason leaned back and smirked. 

"Loosen up?!" Amy stared at him.  "Take me home NOW!"

Jason rolled his eyes and put one arm around her.  "Come on.  It's no big deal."

Amy couldn't believe this.  "Take me home if you EVER want to be able to have children."

"I don't want kids," Jason shrugged.  

Amy couldn't help it.  She laughed.  "Um, Jason, it means that I'm going to kick you in the groin."  'And I thought that ***I*** was stupid!', she thought, astonished that someone could really be that clueless.

Jason laughed right back.  "As if you could." 

So, Amy turned and did exactly shat she threatened to. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! SON OF A—"

*********

When Amy got home, her hair was all messed up and she was panting.  Her parents were waiting for her.

"Amy," Wayne greeted his daughter angrily.  "You are an HOUR late!"

"We gave you the midnight curfew because we trusted you, Amy," Diane added.  "Why on Earth are you so late?"

"Jason wouldn't take me home!!" Amy exclaimed. She wouldn't get in trouble for something that wasn't her fault! No way!

"He wouldn't?" Diane got up and paced across the room, her lips in a tight line.

"I kneed him in the groin," Amy informed them.

"Good girl, Amy!" exclaimed Wayne.

"That's it, I am going to call his parents!" Diane walked swiftly to the phone and picked it up.

"NO!" Amy put in quickly.  Her parents looked at her, startled.  "If you call his parents, everyone will say I'm an ice queen or a little child crying to Mommy or something.  You CAN'T, it'll ruin my entire life!"

"But Amy, that's not right!" Wayne looked confused.  

"Well, anyway," Diane, like the lawyer she was, tried to find a way so that nobody in her family would get upset, 'We can wait on calling, it's too late now anyway and we should call with a  clear head."

It didn't work.  "I hate you!" yelled Amy.  "You don't understand.  You just want to ruin my life!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom so hard that the house rattled.  

Diane shrugged at Wayne, but looked concerned.

Upstairs, Amy crawled under her covers and cried.  Her life was over.  Why did her parents have to act that way? She shouldn't have told them.  At least is was kind of cool to be grounded.  Nobody would think it was cool to be a crybaby.  Why was Jason such an idiot? Boys absolutely sucked. 

Finally, after many tears and much self-pity, Amy drifted into a rather interesting sleep.  

*********

Amy looked around.  Everything was gray, as if she was standing inside of a cloud.  "Hello?" She called.  "Is anybody there?"

"Hello, Amy."  She turned and saw someone standing there, smiling at her. 

"Morpheus!" Amy was startled. It had been over a year since the fiasco with the dream scooter.  "Is something… wrong?"

"Oh no no, don't you worry.  Nobody in your family is in any trouble with me."  Morpheus reached up and stroked Amy's hair.  "You look different."

It was true, Amy's long and curly hair was now short and straight.  She was older now too.  "You, erm, don't…" 

"I can look however I want," Morpheus told Amy.  His skin turned from gray to tan, his eyes turned to blue, and his face became less gaunt.  Suddenly Amy was looking at the man of her dreams.  "You see?" He turned back into his old self, and curled a piece of Amy's hair around his finger.

She stepped back.  "Wha…" She bit her lip.  "What…" she tried again, clearing her throat.  Morpheus chuckled. "Are you really Morpheus, or a dream, or I mean…"

"I'm always a dream, Amy.  You know that."

Amy blushed.  "Yes, I know that, but… well I mean…" She trailed off, unsure of how to explain herself.

"I am as real as I was the last time we met," Morpheus told her. 

Amy nodded, and looked around again.  "It's rather dreary here, isn't it?"

"Like me, it can look like whatever you want."  Morpheus snapped his fingers, and suddenly it was a beautiful countryside, complete with a waterfall.

"Wow… this is beautiful."  Amy walked over to the waterfall and ran a hand under the water.  "It feels real!" She laughed.

"It is real," Morpheus's voice whispered in her ear.  Amy jumped, turned to find Morpheus a few inches from her.  Once again, Amy blushed.  

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Why? You don't like this place?" 

"No! It's great." She smiled hesitantly.  "Really.  I meant, why are you doing this?" 

Morpheus paused, cocking his head as he considered.  "I missed you."

"Me? You missed me?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Indeed," Morpheus smiled.  "You are so beautiful, and you understood dreams the way nobody else has." He reached out, and suddenly there was a red rose in his hand.  He gave it to Amy with a smile.

*********

Amy woke with a start, feeling the dried tears on each cheek.  She reached up to wipe the away, but found that tucked in her arms was a perfect, thorn less red rose.    


End file.
